Picking up the Pieces
by reppok
Summary: Haruka has sunk into a massive depression after losing her job pushing Yukino away. When Yukino has had enough and walks out, can Haruka pick up the pieces of her life and put them back together? DISCONTINUED.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters

**Summary: **Haruka has pushed Yukino away because of her own blindness. Will Yukino's actions serve as a wake up call or will Haruka sink deeper into depression? Can Haruka pick herself back up and get Yukino back?

* * *

"Yukino you are going to destroy us I can't… I won't survive without you" Haruka said as she fought back tears. She watched in horror as Yukino packed the remainder of her belongings and headed for the door, Yukino was leaving her there was nothing she could do.

Haruka reacted quickly by grabbing her hand, "Wait please don't do this, just tell me what I need to do so you won't walk out that door" she said as tears cascaded down her face.

Yukino looked into Haruka's violet eyes and put her left hand on Haruka's cheek, "Haruka I will always love you but I don't want to fight anymore" Yukino whispered "I don't know you anymore ever since your company went under you've alienated yourself from me…from the world around you, Where is the Haruka-chan I fell in love with?"

she asked as more tears fell. Haruka looked into green eyes and said the only things she could, "Yukino I'm right here I'm not going anywhere, I'll do better I'll make an effort to get myself together and let you in".

They both knew that this was the only way but neither of them wanted to go through with it. Haruka felt cold when Yukino removed her hand and turned back towards the door, "Goodbye Haruka" she said as she ran out into the darkness, hiding the heartbreak written all over her face.

Haruka broke down into a worthless heap on the ground as she heard Yukino's car hit the main road, she cried for what seemed like hours until the falling rain drowned out her broken sobs.

Haruka was soaked head to toe before she realized how long she'd been outside, reluctantly she dragged herself through the front door and passed out on the floor with the door slamming behind her.

Things seem to get worse between them after Yukino moved out of their house, feeling like she had no other choice, Yukino filed for a legal separation.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is a preface to the whole story, I'm fairly new to fanfiction so any comments or suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Wake Up Call

Hello Everyone :) This is the second chapter to Picking Up the Pieces I hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: Sunrise Owns these charcters

Sorry it's been a long time since I updated but I hope you guys like the story

* * *

Haruka found herself crumpled to the floor in the same spot she had fallen after Yukino had left six months before. The phone had been ringing off the hook and the blonde haired woman had approximately six hundred voice messages, mostly from her parents and worried friends.

Haruka lacked the urge to do anything except wallow in her own self-misery as her mind replayed that night over and over. _"How could I have been so stupid," _Haruka thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling. It was becoming more difficult to breath, to function, to live in a world where her Yukino was gone.

At that moment Haruka contemplated suicide, she had it all planned out until she got stuck on how she wanted to end it all poison, bullets, jumping off a cliff the possibilities were endless until Haruka closed her eyes. Everything Haruka wanted was right there in front of her, she still had Yukino and she still had her old job.

It was all so real to her that when her phone rang to break her from her memories the reality of her situation was almost forgotten. She had tried to move from her spot only fall back against the hardwood with a loud thud, pain shot through her entire body making her aware for the first time in months that the house was in complete disarray. The whole house was covered in dust and the cans and bottles from Haruka's recent binge drinking. She knew that if Yukino saw this place her

chances of winning her back would fall flat if her behavior and drunken state hadn't already sealed her fate. Anger and disgust quickly gripped her broken remains as Haruka finally accepted the fact that she had failed, not only did she fail at running a business but she had also managed to fail the one woman she loved.

Tears quickly streamed down her face as she asked herself how she had managed to fall so far so suddenly, Haruka's tears were interrupted by the phone ringing. The blonde haired woman rolled over to face away from the phone with a simple 'hmf' and wave of her had as if to dismiss the phone, anyone would have found it quite comical under any other circumstance.

The loud beep from the answering machine echoed through the house followed by Yukino's _"Hi you've reached Haruka and Yukino we are unable to come to the phone right now please leave a message with your name and number an we'll be sure to return your call"._

Haruka told herself to change the answering machine but no matter how much it hurt sometimes she couldn't bring herself to do it, it was the only thing she had left of her considering all of Yukino's things had been long gone.

Haruka's ears picked up as she heard a familiar Kyoto-Ben flow through her house, _"Ara, ara Haruka-san has been very rude, she has not returned any of my phone calls"_, Shizuru said sounding hurt. Haruka blushed and almost felt guilty until she realized the fake hurt in Shizuru's tone, Natsuki and the others would have fallen for it but not her she knew better.

Haruka and Shizuru had been roommates at Garderobe and had maintained a close friendship over the years and it came as no surprise to Haruka that Shizuru began calling her after she had heard the news.

Haruka rolled back over to face the phone for the rest of the message, _"I have become seriously worried and I know you don't want to hear this, but I want you to come by and talk to me for a bit just so I know you're alive", _Shizuru said with a hint of sadness, with that the phone call ended and Haruka could tell that Shizuru was really worried about her.

Shizuru had become a therapist after college and devoted herself to helping people through the everyday hardships of life. The blonde remembered saying she would never be caught in that crazy bubuzuke's padded leather chair, yet as she remained on the wooden floor she contemplated reconsidering.

Haruka laid on her back and let out a deep sigh as she rubbed her now protruding stomach under her T-shirt, she let out an even bigger sigh at the fact that she was out of shape.

Haruka Armitage was admired by many for her physical condition she devoted her time to making sure she stayed healthy for her own and Yukino's sake, she had never smoked or planned to and hadn't drank until Yukino left.

Getting back in shape became high on her list along with cleaning the house, finding a job, and of course wining Yukino back. Haruka knew her task wasn't going to be a hop, skip, and a jump but it was either try or stay on the floor for another six months waiting to die and that was definitely no longer an option.

Haruka's sudden confidence faltered when she realized that her plans might not be enough to bring her brunette lover home, just as she was about to give up and stay on the floor her phone rang again and this time it wasn't a soft Kyoto-Ben on the other end.

This voice was a lot more serious and almost disciplinary, Haruka finally realized who it was but was cut off by, "_MISS ARMITAGE! Your behavior is unacceptable no former student of mine especially one so strong should be so willing to accept defeat, now you better get yourself together this instant or else the consequences will be far worse this time now get moving!",_ the older woman yelled in a scolding manner before the call ended.

Haruka flew up from the floor so fast he head began to spin, it had been none other than Miss Maria, Haruka's teacher at Garderobe and the only woman she truly feared, if Miss Maria was keeping an eye on her Haruka had no choice but to succeed or give it all she had.

Fueled by the fear of Miss Maria's consequences the blonde flew through the house cleaning at lightning speed, when she finished dusting the entire house she realized she still had to clean up all the bottles and cans littering her previous spot of residence.

As she picked up all the cans and bottles she realized just how much she really had been drinking and it scared her 'Was she becoming an alcoholic?', she threw the last few cans in the bag and hoisted in on her back then threw the bag out with the rest of her trash.

This was going to be a new start for her she promised herself as she cleaned the floors, most of the cleaning was done in no time due to lack of activity for the past six months.

The blonde walked up stairs and down the hallway to her home office, she hesitated at first as she placed her hand on the knob but then gained enough courage to push through the door.

Haruka walked through the room and sat in her chair behind the old desk for the first time in years, the room was spotless except a little dust most likely Yukino's doing.

The thought of Yukino made her chest hurt to the point where she lost her breath, the office was once a place of laughter and love but as she sat back in her chair she realized all the good memories that filled the room to the brim were gone the moment the person who caused them walked out the door leaving Haruka with only painful memories and reminders of her own stupidity.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Yukino crawled out of bed when she realized her blonde lover wasn't beside her, she walked across the hallway to Haruka's office and lightly pushed the door open and walked inside, "Haruka you've been in this office half the night it's getting late, come on lets go to bed", Yukino said softly._

_ Haruka looked up from her paperwork at her wife, the company wasn't doing well lately and Mrs. Armitage had buried herself in work in an attempt to find and fix the company problem before it got worse, "Yukino I'm sorry but I have to finish this paperwork by tomorrow don't worry about me go ahead and get some sleep" Haruka said calmly._

_ Yukino moved closer to her lover and placed her arms on the blonde's shoulders and began to massage the tension out. Haruka began to relax into her wife's touches when she realized how much work she still had to do, she had no choice but to shrug her wife's hands off her so she could focus._

_ Haruka looked up into Yukino's eyes, "I'm sorry but I really have to get this done I'll make it up to you I promise", Haruka said becoming irritated from lack of sleep and frustration._

_ The brunette looked at her wife with disappointment; she was becoming worried about Haruka's health too much work wasn't good for her why couldn't they agree on that._

_ Yukino stood in front of the desk and looked Haruka in the eye "You are going to make yourself sick with all this work and you haven't been getting enough sleep lately, Honey come to bed with me please", Yukino pleaded._

_ Between Haruka's frustrations with work, lack of sleep, and Yukino the blonde couldn't focus and snapped before she realized what she was saying "Yukino look I'm working so please just leave me be, I'm sorry I haven't been there to fulfill your nightly needs but this is hardly the time to address it so go to bed, you're a big girl you can fall asleep by yourself", Haruka yelled and immediately regretted it._

_ Haruka tried to apologize but Yukino cut her off by yelling back"Forgive me Haruka for caring about your well fare since lately you haven't and I know for a fact that no one at your precious little job does so when you make yourself sick you'll wish you had listened", Yukino turned her back on Haruka as she left out the door. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Haruka sat at her desk with a pen in hand while she searched her drawers for stationary; she had made up her mind she was going to write a letter to Yukino her only problem was she had no idea where to start.

Haruka sat back in her chair and sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought. She began to look around the room and stopped when she came across a picture near the window; it was from their wedding, Yukino smiled brightly at the camera while Haruka had her head turned in the opposite direction yelling at Shizuru for teasing her.

The blonde smiled in amusement as the memory of that day came to her mind, she paused on Yukino's face and then she turned back to her desk and began to write down everything she felt with intense determination.

_Dearest Yukino,_

_I have spent that past six months in misery without you, you have always been my heart and without you here next to me I feel numb dead almost.__ I will not beg you for a second chance because I know I am undeserving, but I am asking that you let me try to fix my mistakes because I refuse to give up on us. _

_I let you walk out the door once and that was the biggest mistake I have ever made, I will die before I hurt you again. Forgive me for taking my failures out on you and for shutting you out when deep down I knew I needed you the most._

_ I was so blinded by my own depression that I forgot what I value most, you, my pride is gone and it will stay gone forever because I am willing to admit and get rid of all my flaws no matter how hard it may be if it will bring me a step closer to you._

_ Please let me pick up the pieces and try to make your heart whole again because I'm no longer strong enough to survive without you._

_Forever yours,_

_Haruka_

_

* * *

_ TBC

Thanks for reading Please R&R


	3. Getting Up

Sweat continued to trickle down firm muscles as the sound of heavy weights and treadmills echoed through the gym. Haruka and Natsuki had been working out together for a week now at a local gym; Natsuki was a little hesitant at first to spend time with the blonde considering they weren't very close.

However during the week they had been spending time together they found themselves developing a closer friendship. Haruka and Natsuki were currently running side by side on treadmills in the far corner of the gym.

The blonde was panting hard and covered in sweat as she continued to keep pace with the raven haired woman beside her, Natsuki glanced over began to laugh at the extremely flushed face of her friend.

Haruka glared at her before yelling, "What's so funny Kruger?", Natsuki attempted to hold back her laughter as she tried to form a proper response to the question, the woman smirked and replied, "The great Haruka Armitage is out of shape, that's pretty funny to me".

Haruka reached the four mile mark and decided to switch over to weightlifting, flipping Natsuki the bird as she left only fueling the laughter of said woman. Haruka began to bench press while Natsuki spotted her, the dark haired woman still had a smirk on her face until the blonde put the bar back in the rest position and got up from bench.

Natsuki quickly grabbed her arm, "Haruka I'm sorry, no more jokes I promise let's just work out a little bit more and head out" Natsuki said with a serious tone. The blonde nodded and lay back on the bench and began pushing the bar out of the rest position while Natsuki continued to spot her, the dark haired woman couldn't imagine the pain that Haruka had been going through and hoped she would never have to.

Haruka was getting worse at hiding her feelings especially after she had a breakdown in Shizuru's office a few days before. Both Natsuki and Shizuru had become increasingly worried about the blonde; she had yet to find a job so she spent a lot of time at home alone which was never a good thing regardless of circumstances.

Natsuki was jolted from her thoughts by Haruka getting up from the bench; they both proceeded to jump rope for the last fifteen minutes of their workout after they were done for the morning they both walked out of the gym together.

Just before they reached their cars Natsuki had an idea, "Hey Haruka, what are you doing tonight?" Natsuki asked, Haruka turned to face away from her car as she thought of a possible excuse to get out of what Natsuki had planned but nothing came to mind.

With a huff the blonde turned to face her friend and let out a sigh, "Nothing I was just going to sit around the house, why?" Haruka asked. Natsuki walked over to the blonde with a large smile on her face as she slung her arm around Haruka's shoulder while saying, "Because you are going out with the gang tonight that's why".

Haruka just looked at Natsuki with a shocked expression and was about to protest but was cut off by "Look I know you don't want to go out but it will make me happy and it will definitely make Shizuru happy" Natsuki said as she tightened her hold on Haruka.

The dark haired woman could tell that the blonde wasn't biting so she tried a different tactic, "So you would rather ditch your friends to stay home and make yourself sick than go out with us and have a good time?" Natsuki asked with a hurt expression on her face.

Haruka instantly felt bad as she saw the look on her friend's face, she really didn't feel up to going out but she was aware that it had been almost seven month since she interacted with the outside world besides Natsuki and Shizuru.

Haruka looked into Natsuki's eyes and released a heavy sigh, "Fine I'll go but I don't want to do anything too crazy and I mean that" the blonde stated.

Natsuki was all smiles as wheels started turning in her head she was going to make this night one of the best night Haruka ever had. The dark haired woman squeezed Haruka tight as she jumped up and down a few times, "Great! Haruka you're going to have a great time trust me on this" Natsuki said as she quickly headed towards her car and climbed in.

The blonde watched her work our partner burn rubber as she sped out of the gym parking lot and wondered while she backed out if she made a mistake by agreeing to go out that night.

* * *

Natsuki rushed through her front door with a loud slam sounding behind her; she kicked off her sneakers and proceeded to look for Shizuru. Natsuki planned to spend her day off with Shizuru and look out for a friend having a tough time, while she was at it.

"Shizuru I'm home", Natsuki called out as she moved through the house and got closer to the bedroom they shared together.

The dark haired woman walked through the bedroom door and threw her car keys on the nightstand; little did she know crimson eyes were watching her.

"Shizuru where are you?" Natsuki sighed as she was about to lay back on the bed until, "Natsuki" Shizuru shouted as she came out of nowhere and tackled her lover to the ground with a loud thump.

Natsuki was in complete shock until she looked down and saw light brown hair covering her chest. "Ara, ara Natsuki knows better than to lay on our clean bed when she's all sweaty and dirty" Shizuru husked as she straddled the body beneath her.

"S-Shizuru w-where did you come from?" Natsuki asked as a full blush began to cover her face.

"That's not important, now what is my Natsuki going to do with the rest of her day off?" Shizuru asked.

"Well now that you ask I was planning on going out tonight" Natsuki responded while propping herself up on her elbows smirking at the woman in front of her.

The crimson eyed woman cocked an eyebrow up at her lover, "What are you up to Nat-su-ki" Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear making sure to blow hot air into it.

Natsuki's blush darkened "I-I just w-want Haruka to have a good time" Natsuki stuttered with a sheepish grin on her face.

"That's very kind of Natsuki, Haruka-san hasn't been herself for some time now" Shizuru replied as she climbed off her wife and headed out the door.

"Where are you going now?" Natsuki called, wondering where her wife was going, it was starting to get good after all.

"Natsuki is in need of a shower before she attracts flies" Shizuru teased as she made her way downstairs with a growing smirk.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled as she fell back on the floor with an exasperated sigh, that woman was going to be the end of her she just knew it.

The crimson eyed woman giggled to herself as she heard the sound of water running upstairs, she quickly made her way over to the phone her lover wasn't the only one with a few ideas.

* * *

"_Natsuki! Where on earth all you calling me from? Is that running water in the background?_" the cyan haired woman asked in her normal monotone as she turned around in her office chair.

"_Miyu...I'm calling from my cell phone..I'm in the shower" _the dark haired woman whispered.

"_Are you in some of trouble with Shizuru because if you are I have no intention of being put in the middle of her wrath_" Miyu responded with amusement as she tried to imagine Natsuki hiding from her lover.

"_Miyu! I don't have time for jokes if I stay in here too long Shizuru might get suspicious and come in here_" Natsuki whispered harshly trying to keep her voice down.

Miyu relented all though part of her wanted to take a few more jabs at her friends antics, "_Ok you're right we don't have much time what is it you need?_" the woman asked as she turned toward her desk and grabbed a pen and her notepad.

Miyu positioned the phone between her ear and shoulder as she searched for another pen after realizing the one she had was out of ink. "_Well basically all I need you to do is get Yukino to come out with us tonight" _Natsuki said as the water in the background came to a halt.

"_Now when you say us who exactly are you talking about?_" Miyu asked with a sign knowing what was coming.

"_Well you of course, me, Shizuru, Haruka, and anyone else I can snag_" the dark haired biker replied with a smirk.

Miyu had absolutely no interest in going out to clubs or bars she just liked to go home and enjoy normal peace and quiet, "_Natsuki you know I appreciate the invite but I think I'll pass the whole club scene really isn't my thing"_ Miyu said as she leaned back in her chair.

"_Come on Miyu if you don't go Yukino won't go, think about Haruka she's been a complete mess and her sentences are almost perfect you know that's not normal…at least for her it isn't"_ Natsuki said in desperation.

Miyu let out a heavy sigh as she looked over at the clock on her desk she really had a lot of work to do, yet she knew if she rushed her friend off the phone without an answer the risk of the woman showing up in her office was extremely high.

"Ok Natsuki I'll ask her but there's no guarantee she'll agree" Miyu said as she began to feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

_"Well you're tough can't you make her" _Natsuki asked, desperate for anything to get her plan into action.

_"Natsuki I have control over one department while Yukino controls the whole company, it would not be in the best interest for my career to push her into something"_ the cyan haired woman replied as her fingers began to message her temples.

_"Would you be more eager to comply if I told Nao was going to be at the club tonight" _Natsuki smirked, she knew that Miyu was practically head over heels for the red head even though the woman wouldn't admit it.

_"Leave Nao-san out of this you know that's not fair" _Miyu said as her hand clenched the phone.

Natsuki immediately felt like a heel, _"Miyu… please ask Yukino I'm sorry I brought Nao up I promise I won't cross that line again"_ the emerald eyed woman said with a sigh.

_"I'll do what I can but remember I can't force her to come" _the woman said as she unclenched the phone after taking a deep breath, her friend didn't mean any harm after all.

_"Thanks Miyu that's all I'm asking for…well I'll see you later"_ Natsuki said before the line went dead, the dark haired woman didn't mean to rub salt in an open wound but she knew she did when she brought up Nao.

Natsuki threw her phone down on her bed in frustration she wasn't expecting her friend to take it so seriously, she realized that maybe Miyu was having a harder time than she let on.

Miyu sighed and sat back in her chair after she hung up the phone, she hadn't realized just how strong her feelings for Nao had become. Miyu met Nao three years ago when the red head first came to the company, she was the new head of the Legal Department and to her own bewilderment she instantly couldn't keep her eyes off the woman.

Nao had made an everlasting impression on her, the red head was everything. Nao had beauty, serious brains, and a wonderful sense of humor but most importantly she wasn't intimidated by Miyu's occupation, Accounting was the kind of job that required a person to have a lot of responsibilities and even more patience.

Miyu managed finances and money beautifully, it thrilled her to know that the company's success or failure rested in the hands of her department but none of that mattered when it came to Nao.

The fact that Nao could keep up during their conversations regardless of the subject only added to the attraction Miyu had to her. The cyan haired was jarred from her thoughts as she checked her clock again before logging on to her computer, Yukino wouldn't be available until lunch so she decided to get as much work done as possible before then.

**Two Floors above Miyu's Office**

"_Shizuru I don't know if she's going to bite for it she's been really down since her and the blockhead split" _the redhead said as she looked out her office window.

_"Ara this will be harder than I thought" _Shizuru sighed into the phone.

Haruka was drowning in depression sure she had pulled herself off the floor but she wasn't herself and Shizuru knew that Yukino was the only person who could help.

If this continued the brunette knew she'd lose the Haruka she once knew forever and after six months of watching Haruka suffer she knew she had to step in to help.

Nao let out a sigh and stood up from her chair and walked over to her window, _"She's free for lunch this afternoon maybe I can convince her to go if I tell her others from the office are going"_ Nao responded.

_"Ara_ _perhaps Nao-san in right, I believe Natsuki has invited her friend Miyu"_ Shizuru said as she walked through the living room.

_"Miyu is coming…" _Nao whispered more to herself than to Shizuru on the other end of the phone, Nao wasn't really sure how she felt about Miyu and had been avoiding the subject for past few months.

_"Does Nao-san not want Miyu to come out with us tonight?"_ Shizuru asked after catching Nao's whispers.

Nao's head began to spin with thoughts 'Did she not want Miyu to join them?' she wasn't sure what she wanted and that was the biggest headache of the whole situation.

Why was she thinking so much it was really no big deal 'right?' or so she thought.

"_I don't care if Miyu comes or not_ why _would you ask such a thing?"_ the redhead countered.

_"Ara, ara Nao-san shouldn't be so defensive it was merely a question" _Shizuru responded with a knowing grin spreading across her face.

_"Well I guess I'll see you later I have a lot of work to do" _Nao sighed and as she sat at her desk.

_"Ara forgive me Nao-san I'll see you later good-bye" _Shizuru said as she hung up the phone and went off to find her Natsuki.

Nao placed the phone on the receiver with a huff the day just seemed to get better and better for her, the redhead was just about start looking over negotiations for a merger when there was a knock at her door.

The redhead walked over to the door and opened it only to see the most beautiful bouquet of roses she had ever seen, her eyes followed the flowers all the way down to the clear glass vase the roses were placed in and paused on a card taped to the front of the vase she lightly pulled the card off.

_Love (noun): a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

Nao smiled as she read the card over and over to herself in her head, she had been receiving flowers from a secret admirer for a few months now.

The redhead told herself she'd find out who it was but she'd been too busy lately, "They're beautiful" she whispered as she traced the outline of one of the roses in the front row.

"Good afternoon Nao" a voice said behind the bouquet scaring Nao in the process, the owner of the voice was a young blonde haired woman by the name of Akemi Kudo.

"Akemi I see your boss brings more flowers" Nao said as she pointed to the assortment of flowers in the far corner of her office.

"Well she's quite taken with you" Akemi responded with a smile as she walked through the door and placed the flowers on Nao's desk.

"If your boss is so taken with me why doesn't she deliver the flowers herself instead of having you do it?" the green eyed woman asked as she sat at her desk.

Of course Nao was flattered by the attention she was getting but it bothered her to no end that her admirer remained secret; the redhead hated the feeling of not knowing something even things as trivial as the name of her admirer.

The redhead was pulled from her thoughts by Akemi's voice, "She's a very shy woman when it comes to showing emotions and she was also worried you would reject her" the young blonde stated as she looked at the floor.

Nao leaned forward on her desk 'what's with the mystery?' she thought as she looked at the slightly flushed face in front of her with a smirk, Nao knew she had the girl nervous and if she played her cards right she could weasel the name of Akemi's boss out in no time.

"So can you tell me your boss's name?" Nao asked the girl, normally Akemi would leave before she got the chance to ask questions but this time Nao wasn't going to let her leave until she got a few answers.

"She told me not to tell you" Akemi responded as the blush on her face became darker.

"Well can you at least tell me what department she works in?" the redhead questioned as she stared the young woman down, she was prepared to take extreme measures to get her answers even if she had to scare them out.

Akemi began sweat under Nao's gaze she knew her boss needed her to stay strong but she wasn't sure if she'd last against Nao, 'no wonder this woman's a lawyer' the young blonde thought.

Nao glared at the young woman as her impatience grew and caused Akemi to tremble before she willed her mouth to speak, "I'm not allowed to say but I can tell she doesn't work in marketing or your department" the young blonde responded with a nervous laugh as she began to slowly back up towards the door.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the intimidating redhead who decided to let the girl leave but not before, "Akemi-san please return the flowers to your boss and tell her I will not accept another flower unless she delivers it personally" Nao said with a bitter tone.

Akemi nodded quickly and grabbed the flowers before making her exit, the redhead sighed and began to walk around her office lunchtime was less than hour away now.

The redhead was hoping time would go by fast maybe if she talked to Yukino she'd feel better about the flower incident, but she couldn't figure out why she was so upset or at least that's what she told herself.

Deep down Nao knew why she was upset it was because Miyu wasn't sending her flowers ever though she was pretty sure the cyan haired woman had feelings for her and the fact that no one would tell her anything about her admirer added to her oh so cheerful mood.

The redhead decided working was useless, her mind just wasn't in the right place, and she placed all of her documents in her desk and went for a short walk.

**Miyu's Office (again)**

Akemi rushed down the hall as fast as her feet would carry her with the roses in hand, she really hoped Miyu wasn't in a bad mood because she didn't have an escape plan. The young secretary walked past her desk and through the wide open door of her boss's office.

Miyu kept her office door open unless she was on the phone, meeting with someone, or not in. Creamy colored fingers ran through cyan hair as the women finished up her reports, for the company managers that were due at the end of the week. Akemi placed the vase gently on Miyu's desk trying not to disturb her from her work.

Miyu stopped writing and looked up at her secretary with worry in her eyes as she caught the young blonde's distressed features, she was about to ask what was wrong until she looked to her right and realized the flowers she sent to Nao were back in her office.

"She didn't like the flowers?" Miyu asked in her normal monotone as she looked into her secretary's hazel eyes.

The cyan haired woman wasn't expecting this normally Nao accepted the flowers she gave her and liked to brag about them to her co-workers 'so what was different this time?' she wondered.

"It wasn't that she didn't like them, she doesn't want to accept them" Akemi whispered as she walked over and paced a hand on Miyu's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Miyu would have been a liar if she said she wasn't hurt but she refused to show her emotions, she placed her hand over Akemi's and whispered a simple "Why?" as she gave the hand underneath hers a squeeze.

"She wants you to bring her flowers Miyu, you can't hide anymore" the young woman said before removing her hand and taking her leave.

The cyan haired woman felt sick to her stomach a large part of her was scared to face Nao, when Miyu even so much as mentioned love around the redhead her response was a laugh or a sarcastic gesture.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for this but she knew if she didn't do something she would never sleep and the constant 'what ifs' would haunt her, Miyu looked over at her clock she'd have to speak with Yukino soon.

With a heavy sigh Miyu grabbed the vase of flowers and headed out of her office, the red eyed woman closed her office door behind her before briefly stopping at her secretary's desk.

"Akemi I'm headed up stairs take care of things for me, I'll see you after lunch" Miyu said with a wink.

Akemi nodded and smiled she hopped things went well everyone in the building knew Nao was way overdue for a good lay and after being grilled by the redhead earlier she understood why.

**Upstairs**

Miyu stepped out of the elevator on to the fifth floor in the direction of Nao's office, she hoped that Nao was there it never dawned on her that she should have called first but hey she was in a hurry to get this over with.

The cyan haired woman walked down the row of cubicles in front of Nao's office she was close to end before an arm reached out and grabbed her, Miyu looked to her right only to meet brown eyes and dark hair.

"Miyu you really don't want to see Nao right now" Chie Hallard said as she pulled Miyu into her cube.

"The flowers are a nice touch though that might help her bad mood" Chie smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

Miyu placed the flowers down and glanced at the redheads door, "Why is the door closed".

"I'm surprised you can't hear it, Nao is in there screaming at an intern" Chie responded as she looked over the remaining cubicles.

"What happened did she do something wrong".

Chie shrugged "No one knows Nao's just been really on edge lately".

Both Miyu and Chie turned when they head Nao's door open as a young female ran out with tears streaming down her face, Chie and Miyu watched as the poor girl ran passed them and disappeared around a corner.

"Aren't you glad you waited?" Chie asked while she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm not really sure about that one" the cyan haired woman replied in her monotone before picking up her flowers.

Chie smirked at the response as she walked to the end of her cube to make sure the coast was clear, when she was comfortable she turned back to Miyu with a sheepish grin on her face.

Miyu knew that look very well it was almost always followed by some sort of favor for the dark haired woman.

Miyu sighed for what seem like the hundredth time, "What now Chie I know it's something".

"I'm truly hurt, how could you think such a thing" Chie responded with a straight face not fooling anyone.

Miyu rolled her eyes and began to leave until Chie grabbed her and pulled her back, "Ok Miyu you win the boss lady is a little sexually frustrated so if you could you know take care of it a lot of people would be in your debt".

"How do you know she's not just having a bad day?".

Chie looked around again before whispering, "Because she's been acting like this since you started giving her flowers so please just fuck her already".

Miyu was at a loss she really didn't think Nao's bad mood was because of sexual frustration but what else could it be, before she could finish her thoughts both women jumped as Nao slammed her door shut.

"Chie I still don't think it's all about sex, anyway a bunch of the guys are going out tonight you should come" Miyu said as she walked out of Chie's cube.

"Ok my friend if you say so and don't worry about that Natsuki already texted me I'll be there" Chie said with a large grin on her face.

Miyu just shook her head at her friend and was about to leave until Chie grabbed her arm yet again, "Chie I really don't have time lunch is in forty-five minutes".

"This will only take a second" Chie said as she went through her drawers and pulled out a bottle of cologne and sprayed it on Miyu's shirt and hair.

Miyu knew trying to fight her friend was pointless so she just watched her as she ruffled her hair undid a few buttons on her shirt, "Now you look like a stud" Chie smiled.

"I'm sure I look a mess, thanks" Miyu deadpanned.

"Whatever just go and get her tiger" Chie said as she slapped Miyu's arm playfully.

Miyu nodded at her at her friend and headed toward Nao's office Chie watched her go and crossed her fingers she really hoped her friend knew what she was getting into.

Miyu walked by Shiho's desk and noticed she wasn't there she assumed Nao scared her off or she left for lunch, the cyan haired woman placed her ear against the door to see who was inside. Deciding it was safe Miyu twisted the knob and stepped in; Nao was writing quietly at her desk and completely oblivious to Miyu's presence.

The cyan haired women lightly closed the door and placed the vase on the wooden desk in front of her, Nao stopped writing when she saw the roses out of the corner.

Nao smiled, "Akemi-san I told you no more roses un-". "Less her boss delivered them herself" Miyu cut her off in her normal monotone voice.

Nao looked up from her papers and met beautiful red eyes, handsome facial features, and tousled cyan hair. The redheaded woman was in shock she never expected to have Miyu waltz into her office let alone with red roses.

"Miyu…you're my secret admirer?" Nao asked as her eyes fell on the exposed neck of the woman in front of her it made her hot all over to see a normally clean cut woman look rugged and untamed.

"Nao I wanted to tell you how I felt and I thought if I did it through flowers and cards anonymously I wouldn't have to face rejection" Miyu stated as she looked at the floor.

"But obviously I was wrong, so will you accept my flowers now that you've seen me?" the cyan woman asked as she pushed the vase forward and looked into Nao's green eyes.

Nao looked at the woman in front of her and smiled she had always found Miyu to be endearing and sweet from the first time they met. Nao knew she wanted Miyu, when she started getting flowers she became angry because she thought they were from someone other than Miyu.

What angered her most was when she tried to make Miyu jealous by bragging about the flowers in front of her the cyan haired woman remained unaffected.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I only accepted the flowers because I wanted to make you jealous" Nao said as she got up from her desk and walked over to stand in front of Miyu.

"If I had known the flowers were from you I would have thanked you personally" she said as she moved closer to Miyu.

Miyu's eyes unconscientiously roamed the body in front of her Nao was wearing a white blouse and a tight pencil skirt both complimenting her shape very well she also wore a pair of high heels that made the redhead close to Miyu's height.

The cyan haired woman was caught off guard by Nao's sudden closeness and began to back up, "You really don't need to thank me just accepting them is thanks enough. You will accept them right?".

"No I won't" Nao smirked. Miyu visibly tensed and moved away from Nao, "I thought Nao-san said she would accept my flowers if I delivered them".

Nao sighed as she pushed Miyu into her office chair and straddled her; Miyu took the fun out of teasing so she decided to be more direct. The redhead cupped Miyu's face and leaned forward while giving her an Eskimo kiss, Miyu was still tensed so she started running her fingers through the woman's hair.

When she finally relaxed Nao moved to the side and whispered, "I'll accept the flowers under three conditions" while blowing hot air into Miyu's ear.

The red eyed woman looked at Nao with half lidded eyes, "What are Nao-san's conditions?".

Nao's scent was intoxicating and her close proximity was maddening, Miyu began to lose control and before she knew it her hands found Nao's waist and pulled her flush against her chest. Both women moaned at the contact, Nao smirked and began to grind her hips into Miyu she had the cyan haired woman right where she wanted her with no intention of letting her go.

"First stop calling me Nao-san I like Nao much better" Nao said as she grinded harder into the woman beneath her.

Miyu let out a small groan before she buried her face in Nao's neck hiding the blush that covered her face, Nao smiled at the action and gently messaged the woman's scalp "Second you have to dance with me tonight".

Miyu jolted up from Nao's shoulder with a look between fear and disbelief, "I'm not the dancing type".

"Well you will be or you won't touch me for a month" Nao yelled with a glare.

"But Nao-sa-", Nao cut her off by punching her in the arm.

"I told you not to call me that" the redhead screamed as she tried to get up from Miyu's lap.

Nao was the type of woman who got her way and as a lawyer she was trained to get her way through any means necessary, she was instantly put off my Miyu's response. Miyu grabbed her and held her tight as the women she loved tried to push and hit her way out of her strong hold.

Nao gave up with a sigh and nuzzled into Miyu's strong scent after she became tired.

Miyu relented, "I'm sorry Nao I'll dance… but only for you, will that make you happy?" Miyu whispered after she placed a sweet kiss on Nao's cheek.

Nao nuzzled deeper into Miyu's warmth and placed a light kiss at the base of her neck.

"Kiss me that will make me happy" Nao whispered while looking into breathtaking red eyes.

Miyu quickly closed the distance and littered kisses all over Nao's face and neck before the redhead exploded with laughter. This had to be heaven the cyan haired women thought as she ceased her assault and nuzzled Nao's neck making sure she breathed in her scent.

Nao giggled before she lightly pushed Miyu away and marveled when ruby met emerald, sealing their love for each other with unspoken words.

Miyu leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped half way, "I have one more condition" Nao said in amusement.

The cyan haired woman released a heavy sigh as she sat back in the chair ready to protest before she realized Nao had unbuttoned her blouse and was standing in front of her.

"Make me yours Miyu" Nao whispered while her blouse pooled at her feet.

To say Miyu was frazzled by the woman in front of her was an understatement she couldn't believe what was happening as her eyes locked on a lacy black bra that didn't leave much to her imagination.

Miyu didn't even realize her mouth had fallen open until Nao leaned in and pushed her jaw up bringing her bra clad chest dangerously close to her.

"Does Miyu like what she sees" Nao giggled as a fresh blush covered Miyu's face.

The cyan haired woman swallowed hard as she felt a large lump form in her throat, not trusting herself to speak she responded with a few nods of her head.

"Then will Miyu honor my last condition?" the red head asked as she nibbled on Miyu's ear.

The red eyed woman felt her lust take over she had admired this woman's body from a distance for years and now she had an up close and personal look. Miyu released a low growl from her chest as she grabbed Nao and slammed her on her desk, no woman had ever made her this hot and bothered she wanted Nao now and she was going to get her.

Nao had no room to protest and she honestly didn't want to as Miyu ravished her torso with kisses and love bites.

The red head grabbed a handful of cyan hair when her lover teased her breasts after she ripped off her bra and skirt, "mmmm…Miyu you're an animal" Nao moaned and pulled Miyu to her lips initiating a passionate make out session.

Soon moans and cries of ecstasy filled the office as the two expressed their love for each other in ways they only dreamed off.

* * *

Haruka paced back and forth in her living room as she looked at the stack of unsent letters on the coffee table. Haruka had written letters to her wife for weeks without the courage to send any of them, "I'm so pathetic" she sighed as she fell backwards onto the couch.

The blonde was running out of time she hadn't spoken to her wife for almost seven months, if she didn't act quickly divorce was very likely to follow. The blonde jumped up at that thought and went to the closet; she pushed through the clothes until she found a navy sweat shirt.

Haruka quickly pulled it on and tucked her wild mane under the hood before she searched the top of her closet for something to cover her face with; the blonde stopped when she came across an old pair of aviator shades Yukino had bought for her when they were teens.

Haruka never forgot a single moment she had shared with her wife and she made sure she kept all her gifts no matter how small because to her every gift held a memory.

She had grown to appreciate them even more during the separation and hoped everyday that those memories wouldn't be the only thing she had for the rest of her life.

Haruka put on the shades and grabbed a black back pack from the bottom of her closet; she walked back over to her letters and stuffed them into her bag along with a few other supplies.

Haruka made up her mind she was going to sneak into Kikukawa Industries and deliver the letters at all costs. The blonde threw the bag on her back and dashed through the door.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter three thank everyone for your support please R&R

_TBC_


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I want to first apologize for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I really got wrapped up in my personal life and lost a lot of inspiration for this story, sadly I must inform you guys that I have decided not to continue it. When I started writing this story I was in a different place and I had a different take on writing. I think my writing style has changed as a result of college writing assignments and overall maturity since the last time I touched this story. I will be honest and tell you all that this story also reminds me of a rather nasty break-up I had recently. Don't worry I'm not longer affected by it but I hope you all understand that I don't think it's good for me to hang on to something that reminds me of the past and something negative. With that said I would be more than happy to turn over this story to any one who's interested in taking it and turning it into something that I simply cannot. I just want to thank those of you who reviewed, followed, chose to favorite, and read this story. I want to also thank BMeph who was my Beta for chapter four but that will be left unpublished. I could not have created this story without all of the support and encouragement. Feel free to PM if you have any questions or thoughts, thanks to all of you again. Cheers


End file.
